Berk's Newest Dragon Trainer
by Dat Random Fur
Summary: I wake up and everything hurts, my arms, my legs, my head, and all life itself. I am not sure where I am or how I got here. All I feel is pain and then I remember what had happened. To make things easier, I will start at the beginning. The very beginning….
1. All Washed Up

Chapter 1: All Washed Up

I wake up and everything hurts, my arms, my legs, my head, and all life itself. I am not sure where I am or how I got here. All I feel is pain and then I remember what had happened. There's a lot to cover, therefore, I'm not sure on where to begin. To make things easier and avoid confusion, I will start at the beginning. The beginning….

But first, let me get a quick look at my surroundings. I'm on another island it is rocky and covered with sand. My boat is found capsized as I peered through what was left of the hull.

Flipping over the boat and getting to my feet, I grab my sash bearing my tribes crest, my knife, my bow and quiver. Then reach for my utility built bearing my sword and a few other nifty tools. I am a warrior, and regrettably, I'll be Chieftain of the Hairy Heroes tribe.

As I start walking off the beach, toward a smoke cloud. That meant land, fire, people, and most importantly food. As I walked for what seemed like forever, the first things I came to determine about this place is how cold it was. For Thor's sake it was freezing here! I instantly regretted not thinking ahead and packing warmer clothes.

After walking for what seemed like forever, I had set my sights on the first person I had seen in months and got ready to greet her. Then, in the fleeting edges of my vision, I saw a dragon, a Deadly Nadder if I'm not mistaken, stalking her.

I draw my sword out of its sheath and grappled my shield. Strapping my quiver on and filling it with arrows, I collected my bow and put it on my back. I was ready for battle, and thirsty for revenge in those who did me wrong.

I had gripped my sword rose my sword and shield at chest height and charged out of the bush and toward the mysterious, murderous, unknown, deadly nadder while releasing my famous battle cry into the air. Revealing my presence to the shocked girl and the dragon.

Three months earlier….

I needed a ship. I needed to get supplies for my family. My father was sick, he had some disease. I am not sure what it was called, but it was slowly eating away at him. I might be just a boy, but I was a boy on a mission. I won't let anything get in my way. The only cure was with trader Johann and unfortunately, he was on his way to another island!

I left the meeting hall and ran at full speed toward the food storage only stopping to undo the lock, when inside I quickly grabbed 3 fresh loaves of delicious, wholesome bread, 5 empty canteens and hastily filled them up to the top with crisp, clean, and refreshing water. I swiftly closed the door and secured the brass lock to the wooden handle bars, locking it once again.

I start to run again, but this time toward the forest. Why run towards the forest, why not the boat docks? To put things into perspective, I have some important friends, being the chief's son, and a great vikings sees to that, but one of my best friends lives out in secret, where no one would ever dare step foot.

He is one of my secrets nobody would ever about, not a single soul. Whenever I had a problem I would go to him and he would listen. Whenever I felt sad or angry, he understood me and found ways to make me feel better. The same was true in the opposing direction, whenever he left lonely or afraid, I would drop what I'm doing and be there for him.

I've decided I'm going to take him with me to help me save me father, and I had multiple reasons for doing so. Just like every decision there is to make, there were the pros and there are the cons, but in this particular situation, the good outweighed the bad.

But why him? Of all the friends that I've made over the course of years, why would I take him with me? Why would I even think about befriend him, make daily visits to see him, and care for him so deeply?

The answer is simple; he had saved my life, but at the cost of his own safety, his survival hanging on my mercy alone. During his act of bravery, a part of him had been painfully amputated from his body, permanently rendering him helpless. I was six years old, when a dragon had saved my life.

I will remember that night for the rest of my life. We never leave each other's side, we will always protect one another, we were friends for life, and forevermore.

Eight years ago...

The dragons were attacking again, I lay on my bed wanting it all to end, the death of family and friends, the war, and the dragons, especially the dragons, I hated them with every fiber in my body. When I was little, I used to scared of them. They were huge, so huge in fact, they could eat 100 vikings in one gulp, and they had sharp claws that could destroy everything in its path. The wings could cause massive bursts of wind that could make even the strongest of vikings fly backwards. They could even breath fire, fire so hot it can melt metal.

Their scales are thick and could withstand almost any attack. Their teeth were so sharp and deadly it could easily cut through armor with ease, and lastly their tail it was sharper than any sword that I have ever seen and trust me I've seen tons of swords.

There are many, many, many kinds of dragons, so we have to keep track of them all to know how to beat them. Therefore, we have this book we keep; a record of sorts.

It contains everything we know and have learned about dragons about all the breeds and species we've encountered: What classifications and categories they fall into, what they like to eat, where and how they sleep, what all the different eggs look like, how and when they use their fire, and so, so much more.

I memorized the contents of the book and applied it to situations. I know every little thing there is to know about dragons. Out of all the dragon species and types that exist, I was scared of the Night Fury the most, for it was the smartest, and the most elusive of all the other dragons.

We know close to nothing about it, for no one has ever been successful in catching one, let alone killing one. The Night Fury has many ways to shoot fire, like in small, power plasma blast.

The Night Fury is also sneaky, it can furiously attack and then just disappear in a blink of an eye, almost as if they were not even there to begin with. Finally, when you thought it was all over and the confusion ebbs away, there is another sharp hiss of wind, another devastating plasma blast, and another fire somewhere else in the village.

After All, we have the armory. I love the big and dangerous weapons that are kept there, I loved looking at them every morning on my way to breakfast, helping the smith clean them. It kept me thinking that if the dragons attacked we would be ready. Yet deep down, I wondered if what is the dragons realized they could take more than cattle and animals, what if they realized there was so much more...

Suddenly, there was a large boom, so large it made the floor, walls, and ceiling shake. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lightly bit my tongue to keep my teeth from chattering. I was scared, no, it was more than just simply being scared. Terrified would be the better word.

What if a dragon was attacking the house right now, no. A dragon never went this far into the village they only take cattle and leave. What I said earlier was just a stupid, random thought, there is no way!

There aren't any food storages nearby, they were all near the center of the village, and this house was far from there. Well, not far enough to not hear the fights, but far enough force the dragons not having to come back here. Maybe they came the opposite direction this time, or maybe from both sides. Now that I'm thinking about it, dragons aren't that smart...or are they?

Then, there was another boom closer this time, close. There was a crack above me, then another, and another. Soon, the ceiling started shaking and so did the walls. A dragon was ripping the ceiling off! I started to get up then the floor shook as I stood on my two feet. I stumbled and nearly fell.

Quickly righting myself, I walked towards the door leading out of my room. I touched the doorknob and it burnt my hand. _Burnt_ it. Fire! The house was under attack!

Out of panic I took my shirt off and tightly wrapped my hand in the cloth and opened the door. The familiar oak and cedar wood steps leading down to the lower level was now engulfed in flames and the lower floor was a ready destroyed and it continued to burn right in front of me. I heard the hiss and crackle as the hot orange flames slowly grew to devour the door.

" _That's it."_ was all I thought, I was trapped.

On one side: there was a fire so big it would engulf me and wouldn't leave a trace, and on the other: a dragon with its sharp teeth and tearing claws. Its powerful tail and deadly and destructive fire breathing abilities that could just as easily kill a small viking boy.

Despite my delima, I smirked. If I died, my parents would avenge my death. I hoped they would torture the sick, demonic, evil, freak of nature that dared kill their only son!

I was torn from my thoughts, the fire had started on the floor I was standing on. The floor was burning! Then, the ceiling was ripped out of place. The dragon saw me. The choking smell of fire burned my nostrils, the heat of the fire was so hot, I was sweating. It was the middle of winter. The winter is cold, cold, and I was sweating profusely.

I looked at my sweat drenched clothes then at the night sky it was a starry night and the moon was huge. There was only one way I could describe it: breathtaking. _It is a peaceful way to die._ I thought. I looked back at the dragon with fear and I got a good look at it to the stars as the moon lit up the dragon's features perfectly.

Midnight black scales, slitted emerald brown eyes, and sharp, pointy, pearly white teeth. The dragon was a Night Fury! The rarest and deadliest of them all. Possibly the last of its kind from what I heard. It retracted its teeth and was reaching to pick me up when a burning piece of a wall had fallen and ripped part of its tail off as it tried to pull away. It uttered a terrible scream of pain as it's blood began to burn the floorboards!

It retracted its teeth. I felt a burning pain in my leg I looked behind me and the pant leg of my pajamas was burning. I patted the fire out but the fire had left nothing but my skin exposed and the tips of the pants so I ripped the rest off.

The dragon brushed off the wall off its back retracted its teeth once more showing its pink gums and picked me up with its mouth and jumped off the burning building. It flailed in the air, and I realized it could not fly without its tail.

Thankfully, the dragon landed safely and its four legs, behind the house and set me down. I was safe, I was whole, I was unscathed. The dragon gave me one last longing look almost as if it knew me, before he smiled and fled into the woods. Out my sight. It's strange, familiar grin, burying itself in my memory.

I heard my name being called so I ran toward the front of the destroyed house and ran into my dad's outstretched arms. He was crying and praying to every one of the gods he could think of, thanking them for keeping me safe.

We hugged and we saw all dragons flying away from the island. _All but one._ I thought in my head. My dad who was the tribe chief had asked me how I had survived, he said he had seen a deadly nadder shoot at the house and set it on fire. The truth and realization had hit me like a hard punch in the gut.

I was saved by a dragon, but not just any dragon, a Night Fury.

" _I owe that dragon my life."_ I thought.

My dad had repeated the question and I, to protect him, lied to keep his existence a secret. After all, I did owe him my life.

"I saw the dragons flying towards the house, I ran out before they started to burn it down."

None of the vikings had seen what had happened after the house was struck because they turned their attention back to the fighting dragons. They accepted the lie but wasn't satisfied as they began the reconstruction of several houses and important buildings.

I had found where the dragon had fled off to later that next day. I looked for it the morning after the incident and found him, stuck flightless and defenseless in the thick, dark, woodlands. Not knowing how it'll react to seeing me, I went in with a small barrel of fish, some raw chicken, and 2 large jugs of water.

Daily for six months I would attempt to talk to the dragon and toss him chicken and different kinds of fish. After some time had passed, I think I had befriended it and managed to think of a name to call him: Nightshadow.

He seems to like the name because he would respond to the commands I gave him. For example I would ask him to sit and he would sit. I would ask him to shoot fire and he would shoot small plasma blast that would cause whatever came in contact with the plasma ball would be set aflame. I had learned the ball itself is a purplish blue color.

After a long six months of sneaking off to train, study, test, and learn about each other, Nightshadow and I have become not just friends, but an inseparable pair.

People started to question me about what happen a few months ago and why I keep disappearing. They have no clue what happened. Yet, I remember it as clear as glass. I would never tell anyone how I truly managed to elude death.

If my tribe knew the truth, they would force me to tell me the location of my best friend, and savior. They would kill him. They will treat his body like some prize and sell his hollowed out corpse for a few measly pieces of gold. I will do whatever it takes, to make sure that does not happen.


	2. The Arrival, The Night Fury, and the

Chapter #2: The arrival, The Night Fury, and the departure.

Six years Later...

I am now twelve years old, muscular, lean, and ready for anything life thinks it can throw at me. I've mastered all the skills of becoming a warrior, blacksmith, carpenter, farmer, and fisherman. But, most importantly, I've become one of the Vikings, meaning it'll be even easier than before to have some alone time.

I've been sneaking off daily for six long years to train, bond and occasionally steal materials to make things for Nightshadow. Since then, Nightshadow has acquired a removable and lightweight synthetic tailfin that's controlled by a foot pedal on the bottom connected to his saddle.

The saddle itself is also lightweight but strengthened with tight layers of bound leather to make it durable. The saddlebag has pouches for water, food, weapons, tools, and many other useful things for long flights in and around the island. The saddle is comfortable and is easy to adjust for either long, high-speed oriented, or cruising rides.

I make it apparent to fly with only during the night to make it almost impossible to be seen. During the late hours of the night, the two of us learn spins, aerial maneuvers, dives, and battle tactics. I go through agility, endurance and speed drills with him nightly, pushing us both to the peak of our abilities.

I had learned Night Fury can shoot balls of plasma that explode whenever something comes in contact with it. The plasma blast can vary in power and temperature. I've also learned Nightshadow is extremely smart, maybe even smarter than some Vikings.

He understands all the complex commands, hand signals, and subtle gesture I give him, he carries them out precisely. While my time with Night Shadow, I've learned that all dragons speak the same language.

I spent countless hours over the span of years, piecing together the language, letter by letter, syllable, by syllable, word by word. With significant practice and some help from Night Shadow, I eventually became fluent in a language that I didn't even know existed. I have given the language a roughly translated English name.

Dragonese.

Upon learning the language. Nightshadow and I have been talking each other with seemingly no end. We were truly inseparable. He is like a brother to me. Our bond is the strongest there is, and it only continues to get stronger, as the days go by.

We have even learned how to talk with our minds! We could talk from a distance of fifteen miles away! No one could hear our private conversations. No one, but for us. I have shared all my memories, feelings, experiences with Nightshadow.

It was just him and me, nobody could come between us. We are truly just one mind and two bodies. But not everything was as good as it seems. Little did I know, my father ate raw chicken not too long ago. He hasn't been feeling well lately. I've had the village healer, Jackie looks after him. Hopefully, he will come out of this just fine.

Hopefully….

One long week Later….

The second I had seen his ship I ran for the dock, pushing past the other Vikings to get to him first.

"Trader Johann. I have fresh goat milk and wool. Do you happen to have dried Tulip leafs?"

"Sorry young lad, unfortunately, I don't make that trip for another month, a most. Why is it you ask for such particularities?" After hearing this, it felt like an anvil had been dropped on my chest.

"My father will die if he doesn't get the pedals soon, it's the last thing he needs before our healer can give him the cure to what ills him." Trader Johann's face soured upon the news. He then said something that lightened my spirits.

"I can't take you aboard, but If you can follow me to my next stop, where the petals are grown, I will give you half the pedals that they're willing to trade." I smiled and nodded in thanks and left.

Two minutes later, I was talking to Healer Jackie. She told me to immediately get to a boat, grab supplies, and leave. I sprinted out of the house. Herald. I remembered. He was in charge of the inventory at the time. That meant, the weapons we had, the water supply, and the food storage were all under his jurisdiction. He handed me the key to the storage room without a second thought after I explained the situation.

The present

The girl was shocked, she was not expecting me to jump at her from the bushes. Nightshadow was still hidden in the bush, waiting patiently to join in if he was needed. She dodged out of my way, but I wasn't going for her. Just the nadder. It quickly realized this and fired spikes out its tail at me. I had easily dodged the attack and I had stopped running when I reached its blind spot. Right in front of its nose.

That's when I saw the girl charge at me from the corner of my eye. I dropped a small device I had made. It is a small pellet filled to the brim with gunpowder. It hit the floor and I disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I ran behind the girl while she wondered where I was, and taken her sword without her noticing and put it to her throat.

She was terrified and then she elbowed me in the jaw and I let go of her. "Stormfly!" The girl screamed. The dragon pelted spikes toward me and I dodged them again and screamed in anger.

"Fire!" The plasma ball had sent the gunpowder ablaze in a decently loud explosion, disorienting the dragon who managed to breathe some of it in. The girl was instantly knocked unconscious and thrown through the air. I managed to catch her bridal style and gently set her down.

The Nadder was thrown backward and it landed on its back, injured but still persistent to fight. I growled at the dragon in its tongue.

"Who are you and where am I?" I held up my arm and crooked my elbow. Using the explosion as a cover, Nightshadow charged another blast and was ready and waiting to fire once more.

I placed my sword against the Nadder's throat, ready to slit its throat if it tried anything funny. The dragon blinked in surprise, either it wasn't expecting to be taken down so easily, or for me to know dragonese. Considering the circumstances, probably both.

Having no other choice, the dragon decided to answer my question. "I am Stormfly and you are on an island your kind calls Berk." It responded still dazed and trying to get up.

"Why did you attack me and my human?" It asked.

"I ask the questions here!" I put all body weight on my foot as I stepped on a soft spot on its torso, stopping its advantages.

Knowing I had the upper hand, it flinched and leaned away from the blade, not wanting to have a taste of its steel.

The girl had woken not too long afterward and she was shocked to see me, a sword was drawn and saving her from the terrifying and ferocious dragon.

Pfffft, yeah right. She jumped to her feet and quickly drew her sword and put it against my throat, demanding to know who I was, completely ignoring the dragon.

"It's a long story, but to be brief. Just know that I was looking for Trader Johann when my ship capsized and I washed up here." I replied.

She took a long look at my ocean soaked, tattered, torn and faded clothes, moppy, unkempt hair, and sunburned skin.

"Look. I- I'm starving, and my throat burns like the fires of Helheim. I haven't eaten in days, and all the seawater was starting to make me puke a few hours ago."

She took another long look at me, glaring at me with this doubtful, inquisitive look before she finally relented.

"Come with me. I'll take you into Berk and see if I can get you something to eat."

"Th- thank you for your kindness."

What I am carrying is sacred to my tribe, could you wait here while I lock it away with the rest of my stuff?" I asked.

"Make it quick." She replied

"Thanks," I said as I walked to where Shadow was hidden and joined him in the bushes.

" _How long do I have to wait?"_ Shadow questioned using his mind as he started to get impatient.

" _Until I think it's safe for you to go public. For now, go find something to eat."_ I said, feeling his hunger as if it were my own. He nodded flew off to a nearby forest, making sure the girl didn't see him. I walked out of the bush about 2 or 3 minutes later.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.

We walked for about two minutes before we finally arrived at her village, it was cold and snowy, and I regretted not bringing anything warm to wear. My village had a similar layout but was different in more ways than one. I didn't know anybody here, my dad didn't serve as chief. Just then a thought struck my mind. Distracting me from my last statement. _My dad, is he still alive? I have to back, but how long was I out on Berk?_

All of a sudden many people started running towards me. Not sure if they were friend or foe and I reached for my sword, but instead, grabbed nothing but air. I had forgotten all about leaving my stuff with Nightshadow. The others stopped running when they saw me, they asked me who I was and I replied with my name.

"Yamir, the skillful. I am from the Hairy Heroes tribe and I will soon be the chief if I don't have the supplies I need to make the cure for my father." The girl I had traveled with had gasped in surprise along with who I assumed were her friends.

"We will surely give you what you need." A frail and scrawny Viking had replied. I said that I needed sun-dried tulip petals. They shook their heads.

"We don't have tulips here on Berk, sorry." replied the small Viking. "My name is Hiccup by the way." The frail Viking informed.

"I am Astrid." replied the girl I had traveled with.

"I am Shoutloud" replied a muscular kid.

"I'm Fishlegs" replied a rather chubby kid.

"I'm Ruffnut replied a skinny kid.

"And, I'm Tuffnut." Replied another skinny kid that looked identical to the first.

"So let me straighten this out, you are twins?" I said pointing at Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Yes." They replied simultaneously.

"But wait, how did you know that we didn't tell you, Astrid did you tell him we were twins?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, she didn't," I answered. "You two look alike and you look about the same age," I replied as several dragons appear behind them. Fear struck me almost instantly.

"Dragons! Get back!" I yelled to alert the others and instinctively pushed the other teens behind me. Hiccup seemed confused, before a moment of realization crossed his mind.

"We've made peace with the dragons of Berk. They are companions." Hiccup quickly explained.

"... What?" I asked.

"They're not our enemies. They won't attack you." Hiccup reiterated.

"B-but how? That's impossible!" I stated.

As if on cue, several dragons broke formation and landed near us, all their eyes on me.

"Is that a night fury?" I asked Hiccup, pointing at the dragon that landed next to him. Hiccup nodded.

"This is my dragon and closest friend, Toothless.

I blinked in shock another night fury, Nightshadow had thought he was the last one, but I was looking at a second one right here!

"He is the last of his kind. He's on his own." Hiccup said in a sad tone.

I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Hiccup asked.

I set two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Shadow came running at full speed and tackled the first dragon he set his eyes on which happened to be a green zippleback.

Within mere seconds, both of its heads pinned to the ground as an overprotective Night Fury charged a fireball, getting ready to blow them to pieces.

He looked up at me and realized I was fine and came to the logical conclusion that I just wanted to get his attention. He apologized to the zippleback in dragonese and gave the dragon some space.

The zippleback nodded in understanding. Then Nightshadow had seen Toothless in the corner of his eye and blinked in shock. Toothless had made the same reaction.

" _You're not as alone as we once thought,"_ I told Nightshadow using my mind.

He took one long look at Toothless as Toothless stared back at Nightshadow. Toothless walked Hiccup's side, and Shadow walked to mine.

The nadder walked to Astrid's side. The zippleback had walked in between the twins. A grockle had walked to Fishlegs' side and a Monstrous Nightmare had walked to Snoutloud's side.

"So, these are your respective dragons?" I had asked the group they all replied with a yes. Each teen had told me the name, and breed of their dragons. I, in return, told them a bit about Shadow. They all looked shocked, even the dragons.

"How do you know so much about Night Fury?" They asked.

"Eight years of close-up studying and learning did the trick," I answered. Hiccup requested that I meet his father. Stoick the Vast. Hiccup had said his father was the Chief of the hairy hooligans, his tribe. I had accepted the offer and followed Hiccup to his house, to meet his father. I told Night Shadow to stay behind, he nodded.

"So. You shipwrecked here on Berk, young lad?" I was talking to Stoick the Vast.

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you have an idea on how far you are from your island?" He asked.

"No," I answered uncomfortably. "May I see a map?" He nodded.

"I'll be right back." Stoick the Vast had left the main room and came back a minute later holding a large map and handed it to me. I quickly unfolded the map and set it on the table for everyone to see. Hiccup pointed to an island in the center. "This is where you are now." I nodded.

"If Berserker Island is here-" I said pointing to it then went on to find my island. I started to move my finger around the map looking for Dragonblood island and came up with nothing. I looked up at Hiccup, disappointed.

"My island is not listed on this map, do you have a bigger one perchance?" I asked.

"No, we do not. Sorry, this is the biggest map we have. The rest is uncharted." Stoick the Vast replied.

"Well, now I know the basis of my location. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem, sorry we don't have what you were looking for." Answered Stoick the Vast.

I shook my head. "You did all you could. That's all I can ask." He nodded and I exited the house.

I whistled for Nightshadow, and he'd arrived a minute later, right outside the door and bent down to let me climb on. I climbed into the saddle and began to fly off when Stoick the Vast had stopped me.

" Is _your_ dragon, by any chance?" Stoick asked.

I nodded. "Sure is. He's named Nightshadow." I replied.

"Hm. Good to know." Stoick commented.

With that being the end of the conversation, I smiled and flew off in the general direction of DragonBlood island.


	3. The Bad News and a very valuable gift

Chapter #3: Bad News and a very valuable gift.

I had recounted the memories of what just happened while I was away. Nightshadow, as usual, had done the same with me. We flew in the direction of our island, Dragonblood with hope, and homesickness heavy on our hearts. We arrived hours later and what we saw; shocked us both. The Berserker tribe was in the middle of invading of the island! Out of rage, Shadow and I ran toward a group of soldiers and started beheading them.

We hacked and slashed our way to Dagur the Deranged, the leader of the Berserker tribe. He had seen us and sent his mightiest warriors to face us. Our anger for him had doubled, and all I could see was red. We killed them with ease.

Fourteen years old and I had made an archenemy. Shadow and I have searched our combined mind for what to do with Dagur, our top three choices were: kill him, torture him then kill him, or torture him until the pain caused by our work does the job for us. We decided on the first one. It was faster and we kinda just wanted to get it over with.

Meanwhile on Berk

Hiccup's POV.

"He wasn't telling Nightshadow what he wanted him to do. Yet he knew what to do, don't you find that weird?" Astrid was talking to Hiccup in the dragon academy.

"Maybe he understood what Gobber was saying and followed what he said?" Hiccup responded.

"Well, that might be true but Toothless only listens to me and-. Astrid cut Hiccup off.

"That's you and Toothless, Nightshadow and Yamir might be different."

" _She has a point."_ Hiccup thought.

"OK. You have a point maybe Yamir told him to listen to Gobber's instructions for the next stage." Astrid hit Hiccup in the arm,

"Told you." With that. Astrid left the academy and Hiccup followed behind her.

Dragonblood Island

My POV.

He was going for the death blow and an inch away from our desired task when a hand grabbed my wrist from behind, stopping me from killing Dagur. Shadow stopped his attack and whipped his head around to face me. I looked at me and saw my mother, holding my wrist.

"My son," she said. "What's the point? Chieftain is just a title. Someone could just as easily replace him and that would still do nothing to stop the Berkers. They will still come after us, they could still come after you!"

With that said, she pointed towards a large house slightly bigger than even ours. The healer's hut.

Dad.

Is he? He couldn't be... She sobbed on my shoulder, he was. He was dead and it was Dagur who had killed him.

"I had seen him do it. He had made me watch." She let go of my wrist and started crying again, even harder than before.

I put my arm around her. "Aw, how touching." Dagur had said in a mocking tone.

Out of anger, I immediately grabbed Dagur's head and chin from behind and twisted my arms. It wouldn't kill him, I made sure of that. I broke his neck.

Dagur screamed and screamed had his soldiers burn the village down. They did, they set each farm, animal, and building on fire, killing and destroying EVERYTHING.

They collected everyone who lived on the island and killed them all including my mother. They set the dead bodies on fire. I was about to kill him when his soldiers grabbed him and put him on the boat.

The Berserker tribe armada sailed off in a matter of seconds. Away from the island and out of my sight. He killed my family, friends, destroyed my village beyond repair and nearly killed my best and now my only friend. No Nightshadow was more than that, he was my family. My only family. Dagur was definitely my arch enemy. He will die I will make sure of that

Meanwhile on Berk

"Yes, Hiccup, what do you want?" Astrid demanded. Hiccup stuttered

"I-I wa-wanted to you know that my dad is holding a meeting on what to do with Mildred's house. He's betrayed us and is no longer at his house on Berk." He said.

"I'll be there when is it?" Astrid replied.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks, Hiccup, and Oh, before I go what were you talking about because you were doing the thing with the flower?" Asked hiccup.

"Why were you watching me for so long?" She quipped.

"Good point I'm leaving now, uh...bye Astrid." Hiccup quickly got up and left, before another word could be said.

DragonBlood Island

My POV

I had spent hours digging graves and building makeshift gravestones with the burned wood planks that made up the island. When I had finished the last body and went to the remains of the huts and houses collecting everything still intact and/or useful and put the items in the saddlebags. It was about nine in the morning when we had woken up.

I didn't forget what had happened the night before. I woke up feeling several emotions at once. Sadness, and a deep loathing for the violent, and mentally insane, war loving, murderous, family-destroying monster that called himself Dagur.

Despite my desperate pleas to go after Dagur and finish him off, we were flying back to Berk as I was left to think about how everything I've done had led me up to this point in my life. How could the gods hate me so much? The gods have been protecting us humans for centuries, why stop now?

Maybe the gods favor demons like Dagur, who walk the Earth and decide to torture me just for their own amusement.

Nightshadow interrupted my thoughts. "They wouldn't do that Yamir, you know that as well as I do. Maybe the gods are testing you. Maybe they will grant you something in return." He stated.

"Maybe" I had answered. "Maybe."

We had flown in silence for hours until we finally touched down on Berk. We landed on the beach where we first arrived yesterday and decided to salvage what was left of the ship.

I had found a large chest my parents had given me in case of emergencies. I opened it just out of curiosity and I looked inside. I was instantly blown away by what I saw. Inside was the most beautiful set armor and weaponry I had seen. The armor was very shiny and I had to squint to see what was underneath. I've only seen the material once before and it was of extreme value.

I had gingerly taken the armor and weapon set out of the chest and set them aside. On the lid was a piece of paper stuck to it by beeswax. I took off the paper and found out that it was folded. I unfolded the paper and found writing. It was a note addressed to me. I recognized the handwriting it was my dads.

It read: **Hello, Yamir. I see that you have opened the crate and wonder why I packed you such unique gifts. You, being my only son are the descendant of our family, making you the rightful owner of the Quiett weaponry. All of the island's best miners, mages and blacksmiths had worked hard for many years to craft each weapon and armor plate to perfection.**

 **Each item is made from a metal from the earth that is more durable than any material known to Vikings. Each item has been enchanted to be lightweight. The armor is enchanted to be form fitting so you don't have to worry about out-growing it. The three weapons will only work for you and whoever you choose to lend them to. The enchantments begin to work when you dip them in the fresh blood of a dragon.**

 **The sword is has been enchanted with the ability to deflect crippling or lethal blows should they ever come your way. The bow has been enchanted to strike harder than an ax if the string is drawn completely back. The shield serves as an enchanted quiver so that the arrows shall always return to you afterward if you were to miss.**

 **The shield has also been enhanced so that if you were to throw it, the shield will always hit its mark. Furthermore, the shield has been fitted with a compass, and crossbow along the face so that that can fire arrows and knives. Finally, the shield also serves as the scabbard for the sword. I hope you're responsible with those weapons and I wish you good luck and may the gods watch you.**

 **Jackson the quick** I immediately folded the letter and stashed it into the safest compartment of the saddlebags, storing it for safekeeping. I played with the weapon, getting a feel for them and figuring out how it all worked. The face of the shield was the tribal crest. I put it on my armor and weapons and on Shadow's saddle.

There were three shaped compartments built into the shield, along with metal backing and leather straps to hold the weapons and quiver firmly in place.

Removing the weapons from their place of rest, I played with the sword and shield for a bit, trying to get a feel for how I wanted to wield the lightweight pieces of weaponry before putting them into the shield and locking them in place with the leather straps, and closing the compartment.

As expected, they fit perfectly. As I found to my surprise the hilt of the sword acted as a counterweight for the shield and weapon set as a whole, so I could place it on my back without a problem.

With my curiosity peaked, I threw the shield as if it were a Frisbee. It glided through the air, cutting nearby trees as if they were thin layers of parchment. I reached out my arm and the shield flew into my grasp, ready to be used.

A smile never left my face as I thought about my father, my mother, my past life, and the one I was starting on Berk.

" _Today is going to be a good day."_ I thought.

" _Agreed,_ " Shadow replied as we began to walk into Berk.


	4. The Jump, The story, and Astrid's ugly

Chapter #4: The jump, the story, and Astrid's ugly side.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Hiccup's house. He was sitting on the front step when we landed. He ran toward us as Toothless dove out Hiccup's bedroom window and landed by his side.

"Did you manage to find your home?" Hiccup asked.

My face went blank. The joys from my dad's letter was long gone as reality forced itself onto me. It felt like a fist was shoved down my throat, I felt an ache in my chest, and I suddenly was at a lost for words.

The memories of what happened had floated from the depths of my mind in small vivid visions and I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. Hiccup looked at me with a saddened expression painted on his face.

I felt my voice slowly return to me as I tried to form the words. I summed up the courage to at least explain to Hiccup my situation.

"The Berserker tribe came to Dragonblood island. They were in the middle of a raid when I arrived. W-we killed soldiers, Hiccup. People. So many people. I felt angry, we teamed up and killed hundreds of soldiers before finally getting to...Dagur. The chief of the Berserker tribe."

Hiccup nodded. "He destroyed the entire village and everyone there. N-nothing was left. Everything and everyone I loved was killed, and my village was left destroyed."

Someone sniffed, I turned to look and see who it was. All of the other teens were watching, listening, soaking it all in. They had shocked expressions on their faces and Astrid was crying.

"That's terrible." Astrid exclaimed between sobs.

"I wanted to kill him so badly but my mom talked me out of it before she…"

"It's ok Yamir you don't have to say anymore." Hiccup was trying to reassure me and was doing his best to calm me but his attempts failed.

"I should have killed him right then and there, Instead I broke his neck and let him escape." Hiccup and Astrid had surprised looks on their faces.

I started crying and ran inside Hiccup's house and slammed the door shut. Stoick rushed to my side and he started to yell but stopped when he realized I was crying.

"What's wrong Yamir?" Stoick asked.

I told him to ask Hiccup, then walked up the steps and into the guest room. During my discussion earlier in the day with the Chief of Berk, Stoick had told me I could live with them until I had found my family.

Nightshadow had walked in after me shut the door with a soft flick of his tail, before leaning against it, so no one could open it. I just wanted to go to sleep, I had been through alot and I was tired.

Shadow walked over and curled his wings around me and the light was smothered by Shadow's massive wings, I haven't felt comforted like this in years, and it felt nice. His body heat was relaxing, protecting, and safe all at once.

Just out of habit I started to think, wondering if my village would ever been able to find Shadow. Lying, and making things in secret and thinking about this make my eyes heavy so I slept. I woke hours later, still folded in Night Shadow's wings as Hiccup had entered the room.

" _He keeps coming in here every few minutes, wanting to know if you wanted anything."_ Shadow said through the mental link.

" _And?"_ I had asked.

" _I kept telling him that you were fine with a soft growl. I didn't want the boy to disturb your sleep."_ I quietly thanked him and turned my attention to Hiccup as Shadow unfolded his wings.

"So what is it you want Hiccup?" I had asked the frail viking.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to get you anything to eat? We have some leftover chicken, or fish if you'd like."

"Some fish for Shadow and I would be good."

He nodded and turned to leave the room. "I'll be right on it." Hiccup entered the room a few minutes later, carrying two baskets full of fish. One basket containing cooked fish for me, and raw fish for Shadow. We eyed the fish with an ever-growing hunger that we didn't know we had until then.

We looked at each other, and then at Hiccup before we started to devour the fish. Hiccup looked back at me as I dove back and forth between the two baskets, using Nightshadow's occasional fire blast as a small oven to speed cook the meal.

Hiccup gave me a stern look before he gave up on saying something and shrugged.

Resuming to eat vigorously. We ate and ate until we were down to the last fish. I shot a demanding look at Shadow and he shot a look at me. We both wanted the same thing. The last fish. I kicked Shadow's basket sending the fish hurtling out the window then dove after it.

Nightshadow folded his wings against himself to follow me out the window, grabbing me while he did so. We were staring down the fish, both wanting the same prize.

Kicking away from Nightshadow, I picked up speed and caught the fish, letting out a triumphant roar of victory. Shadow, who was still gliding downward, grabbed me last minute and stopped my descent. I tried to run down the street, greedily clutching the prize as I bolted down the street. Nightshadow, using a running start and his powerful legs to jump into a glide and take the fish from my grasp!

Shortly after swallowing MY fish, he upchucked and the head of the fish had found it's way into my hand. I looked at the bitten and saliva covered fish head, shrugged my shoulders and devoured what was left ignoring the disgusted look on the faces of the teens and other vikings watching.

I didn't know what the other vikings were thinking and I simply didn't care. I was going to enjoy my fish. Hiccup's face turned from disgust to awe as his brain kicked into gear and realized I jumped out the window and landed unhurt.

He quickly told the other teens what he saw me do. _"They obviously did not see me grab you."_ Shadow said.

I chuckled. _"I know."_

After Hiccup had told the other teens he had witnessed. They all turned around at once with faces of awe, disbelief, and renewed if not newfound respect. I smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You jumped out a two story building and landed on your feet unhurt, and without the help of a dragon." Hiccup said.

"So?"

"That's nearly impossible." Astrid butted in.

"Nearly." I had repeated. Astrid was mumbling under her breath so I had touched Shadow's mind and used his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Lucky little brat, he could have hurt himself and he knows it, but no he just makes it look like it was nothing. He's insane." She had stopped mumbling so I stopped using Nightshadow's increased hearing.

I smiled.

"Insane?" I had said adding a coolly hitch in my tone.

She stammered, not catching the fact I understood her mumbling. "Yes. You are insane. No one would ever do that. No one."

"Really? So I guess no one would ever do this either." I said smirking.

"Do wha-" I tackled her and in return Shadow tackled Stormfly. Shadow and I had pinned our unsuspecting opponents simultaneously.

The other vikings watched in surprised shock as Astrid and Stormfly stopped fighting and admitted defeat. I looked at Nightshadow and him at me, we looked at each other and nodded at the same time and had gotten off our pinned and defeated opponents, grinning like fools.

I had reached a hand out to Astrid and pulled her up. She had looked offended, no it was more than that, it was anger. She knocked my hand out of the way.

"What the heck was that for!?" She demanded. "You can't just tackle me for no reason at all."

"It was a joke for Thor's sake. Learn to have some fun." I replied.

"No. It was embarrassing." She said as she hit me over and over again on the head.

I rolled my eyes as I either dodged or deflected her controlled bursts of anger.

When she realized just how fruitless her attempts of causing pain really were, she was fumed. Astrid finally her barrage of fists and opted to grab a fistful of my shirt and get real close in my face.

She towered me by inches. "Go to the middle of town at noon. Bring armor, that lizard of yours, and a weapon. We can settle this like real vikings." She sneered as she threw me into the ground and stormed off.


	5. The Fight

Chapter #5: The Fight

Noon that day.

Everybody on Berk came to the town center, just outside the mead hall.

" _Hiccup said a town meeting is going to be held today."_ Shadow voiced, using his mind.

"It's going to have to wait." I responded vocally as Astrid had entered the town center.

I was wearing nothing but the clothes on my back, and my shield. Thanks to a leather strap I added to the ends, I could wear it over my shoulder. Astrid, however was clad in metal armor, head to toe.

We both had swords but mine was enchanted and made from an earthen metal. Her sword was made from an unfamiliar metal. I made a mental note to ask Hiccup about it later because for the moment, I had gotten….busy.

Astrid had a metal shield and another sword around her back. I had my shield and my weapons to accompany my quick wits and reflexes. She yelled and ran at me. Her sword pointed at my chest.

Retrieving my sword from the hilt in the shield, I chuckled. Shadow fired at Stormfly as I lazily deflected the blows that Astrid attempted to make. Finding an opening, I struck at Astrid's sides. My sword easily destroyed the armor she was wearing as blood seeped on the black blade.

At the same time Shadow struck Stormfly. Astrid tried to hit me from below and I blocked the attack with my shield. We fought for what seemed for days, we were exhausted. It turned out we were only fighting for fifteen minutes. Astrid would just barely manage to hit me and I would slash at her in response.

Her strikes were wide, or yet calculated. She was using her whole body weight to swing her sword in an attempt to break my stance. Stormfly would evade an attack from Nightshadow and get hit with a half-hearted firebolt soon after.

Shadow had lost his concentration and was bit in his foreleg. I had felt the same effect on my corresponding arm. Pain shot through the both of us with equal ferocity, I bit my lip to avoid crying out. My right arm faltered and I threw my sword to my left hand and began to strike again.

Because of my dad's intense training methods, I was an equally skilled fighter with either arm. Astrid was shocked, she wasn't expecting the sudden change in tactics. Moving to my left for just a fraction of a second gave Astrid the opening she needed.

She slashed at my right collarbone and once again, pain shot through the both of us, although Nightshadow was better at dealing with pain than I am. Shadow had stood on his hind legs and clawed Stormfly's hips.

The female Nadder screamed. Astrid had looked at her dragon, wrong move. I struck at her armored sides, her chest and torso plates, and at her lightly protected collarbones. Lastly, hit her in the head with the hilt of my sword knocking her out cold.

Ending the fight on my end. From there on, I thought that it was over, I had defeated Astrid in her challenge. I wasn't done. I was far from it.

Stormfly had caught a glimpse at her rider, seeing the state I put her in. Enraged, she pounced to attack me with renewed energy and strength. She slashed and clawed at my body, trying anything and everything she could to inflict the most amount of damage possible.

She cut and clawed with her talons, trying to cut mr open all the while screaming at me in dragonese. Her words, promised death as her claws ripped me to pieces, her wounds from fighting Shadow, oozing searing hot blood, which burned, blistered, and boiled my exposed flesh.

All I felt was pain. searing pain, unbelievable pain. Then, to my horror, I saw red. It covered my shirt like a disease, and likewise, it spread, covering what was left of my clothing in stains. Shadow laid there, twitching and screaming, and unable to deal with so much pain at once. Not only he feeling his own pain, but my pain as well. It was too much at once.

We began to scream at the blue Deadly Nadder. Shadow in dragonese, and myself, in English. Our languages different, yet our words, and the intent behind them, were the same. We insulted her family, her knowledge, and cursed her name. She should burn for all eternity, in the darkest depths of Helheim.

Hiccup recognized that Shadow and I were insulting the dragon, but he only knew half of what was said. Hiccup gasped, trying to keep the dragoness from tearing me to ribbons. Insults were being thrown to and fro, claws were digging in skin, and the sound of tearing metal was heavy in the air. Stormfly was furious, and I was powerless to stop her.

She clawed and slashed at me, each attack hitting a part of my body with sharp tooth and claw, breaking through skin and tearing muscle and sinew. Shadow had tackled Stormfly from behind and was pinned in between his knees, repeatedly clawing at her face. Each time he clawed, her blood dripped on the ground, her blood's temperature was so intensely hot, it sizzled and burned at ground.

Stormfly was screaming and trying to stop his claws from hitting her in the face. He clawed at her paws, snapping at talons and clawed her face with more force than before. It was a horrific sight, Shadow was beating Stormfly in the face and She in return couldn't move.

After watching for another minute, he made on last claw to her face, got up and smacked her with his powerful tail.

The force of the blow was immense. It shattered his prosthetic, sending chunks of bent screws and tiny bolts in the form of high speed projectiles that implanted into building and peppered through windows and into houses. Metal plates, and brass dividers married the floor with resounding thuds, cracking the stone paths and sending even more screws and bolts, spilling onto the floor. Flesh and muscles tore as old wounds opened anew as the blow struck Stormfly's head.

He spat in her face, snorted then walked over to me as if nothing had just happened. He was mumbling insults under his breath. I was still bleeding, but was in too much shock to feel anything. Nobody was expecting that from Shadow. Not even me.

The other dragons were frozen in fear and shock, and the vikings mouths hung open in a loss for words. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other exchanging nervous and surprised looks.

I gave Shadow one last look before everything slowly started to go black, as if someone was putting a blindfold on me. The split second of consciousness I had left was watching Nightshadow beginning to fall backward.


	6. The Recovery, the talk, and the bones

Chapter #6: The Recovery, The talk and the bones.

I woke up and from what I could tell, I was in an unfamiliar room. There was only a few windows, and some basic furniture around the area. Beside the bed I found myself in, there was a canteen on a bed stand.

My canteen.

I quickly taken it and drank to my fill, a sharp pain shot all throughout my chest with every beat of my heart. It was then I began to panic.

I pulled the covers off me, exposing my beaten, bloody, clawed body. I was littered with

exposed bones, huge gashes, scrapes, scratches, welts, and burns. Then, I had seen it. A huge hole in my chest. I could literally see a portion of my ribs from one of the many tears on my chest. It was horrifying, I had leaned over and puked all over the floor.

I screamed in pain and fainted.

The second time I had woke up, I was still in the same room and the covers were pulled over me again. I pulled the covers off to ease the massive wave of heat building steadily around my body. My torso was wrapped in tightly wound bandages and covered in sweat.

Turning my head, I found my weapons, resting against the wall; cleaned, sharpened, and ready to be of use if I ever needed them.

I called for my mom and my dad, I called for Healer Jackie, and I called for Nightshadow. Then I remembered what happened. I cried not because physical pain, that pain came in huge waves.

My entire village taken from me, right in front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't possibly fight back, and I don't know where they went.

Someone knocked on the door. I told them to come in. Astrid had entered the room, along with Hiccup, Gobber and Chief Stoick.

"Yamir?" Astrid asked, wanted my attention.

"What!" I answered as the memory of how I ended up in this situation reared its ugly head.

Astrid stammered. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. This whole thing never would've happened if I hadn't have been so rash in my thinking. I never would even have thought about challenging you if I would've known it would have come to all this. I- I."

I silenced her with a small gesture and flinched as a sudden pain disturbed my shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned, the dual is finished, you were bested in battle during our public

exhibition match. What comes to my attention though, is Stormfly. She was going to kill me if

Shadow hadn't have stepped in when he did."

"I- I didn't know she could be so violent. Usually, she turns her attention to me and becomes consumed with my well-being more than anything else." Astrid replied.

I heard a growl. I looked above me and had seen Shadow on the support beams above me, he too, was covered in bandages and several large wounds.

I took a deep breath and replied to the abusive blond in the calmest tone I could muster. "I said to the know you're sorry for what she did, but dragons have a mind of their own, Astrid. That attack was made by her own volition. I need to hear it from her."

She nodded. Not really understanding what I meant.

"Shadow can you help me?" I had asked him out loud. He flew down and landed up close to my bed. Retracting his teeth, he pulled the covers off, nudging me off the bed and onto the saddle.

"We're outside where Gobber takes care of the local dragons. Almost like a dragon nursery." Hiccup told me.

Looking over Hiccup's shoulder, I'd gotten a good look at Stormfly. Her face was swollen, and it crunched up in pain at even the tiniest of movements. She had many broken bones, and even her scales seemed to have a dull look to them. She looked nothing like herself, and I wasn't to happy about it. She deserved worse.

Looking up, she had seen us, gawking at her. Upon locking eyes on me, she began to whine.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have talked her out of it, I sh-" I walked up to the dragoness and shushed her with a finger.

"This one's on you. You were very close to killing me. I've got half a mind to kill you about now, but I won't. ONLY because Astrid still needs you." She nodded quickly, hearing malicious intent in the tone of my words.

Seeing Gobber behind me, she growled.

"Don't growl at him. He is trying to help you! You, disrespectful, vile beast!"

Astrid blanched at my comment, but considering the circumstances, choose not to comment.

Stormfly looked as if I smacked her, which honestly, was very high on my hypothetical to-do list.

"Don't look at me like that. See what you did to me?" I said as I slid off Nightshadow, ripping off my shirt to expose my bandages.

I winced as a searing pain shot through my ribs and legs. Grabbing a knife from the sheath in

my boot, I inhaled a breath and cut the bandages.

Large cuts, gashes, blisters, boils and other wounds were glowing from the sunlight. Astrid and Hiccup gagged as the wounds were in full view of everybody.

Astrid was the first to get to her senses and gave Stormfly a disbelieving look. "She did THAT?" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yes." I answered. "She did." I looked at my exposed ribs and had gotten the sudden urge to poke at them.

" _Don't even think about it."_ Nightshadow said as his mental voice slipped into a fatherly tone, as it usually does when I'm about to do something stupid.

" _Just because I think about something, doesn't mean I will actually do it."_

"What in Thor's name are ya doing? Now I've got to re-clean your injuries and replace all of those bandages." Gobber said in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. Gobber sighed and walked over to Stormfly while she was distracted. Gobber readied himself and was about to relocate one of her claws. Then, at the last possible second, she snapped at him, just barely missing his one good hand by a hair's length.

"What did I just say?" Stormfly tensed, frightened by my tone and flaring anger.

"Sorry. I just don't want to feel more pain that I'm already in." She replied with a whine. "Stop whining. That's for hatchlings." I retorted.

"Are you calling me a hatchling?" The dragoness demanded, nose rolling puffs of hot smoke.

"Uh, Astrid. I think I made her angry." I said, glancing back at the blonde viking, who in turn, glared at me.

"Answer me!" Stormfly roared as she tried to charge at me. Thankfully, she didn't get that far. The second she had gotten up she doubled over in pain, and collapsed to the floor in a miserable lump.

"How pitiful." I said, taunting the dragon as I gradually advanced towards the blue nadder.

"The widdle baby dragon can't even catch prey five feet in front of her." In retaliation, the

nadder shot a tail spike in my direction. The notion, tore vigorously at the fresh wounds all along her tail, spattering fresh, searing hot, blood all over the cracked granite infused ground, causing the ground to violently sizzle and hiss with a fierce vengeance.

Stormfly cried out in pain from her new injuries, trying in vain to ease the burning, throbbing, pain that the attack had caused her.

As the tail spike was flung in my direction, I narrowly managed to jump out the way, the sharp movements rubbed and tore at my chest and arms from the sharp, jerky movement causing blood to soak my bandages.

Despite the pain, I smirked as I watched the blue dragon wince and groan from the intensity of her wounds.. "You missed." I taunted. "I was just a few meager feet away, and you missed! How pathetic."

Stormfly growled and hissed in vein, unable to move or strike back. Helpless.

"Shadow. Muzzle her." I commanded. He agreed with a nod and pinned her down, clamping her mouth shut with one of his paws and forcefully outstretched her paw towards me as I backed up to face her again.

I took a mallet from the table nearby and set the dislocated bones back into their respective places, and splintered them into place. Stormfly's muzzled screams scared began to scare young blonde Viking.

Astrid ran toward me as I was about to relocate another bone and taken the mallet. "Stop that! Don't you realize you're hurting her?"

"Yes Astrid. I understand exactly what I'm doing. I've studied dragon anatomy a lot more intensively than you. I know where the bones go, and how they're supposed to be set." I snatched the mallet back from her.

With a careful hit of the mallet, I relocated and set another bone. Astrid shivered and squirmed every time Stormfly's bones would audibly shift into place.

"After being nearly beaten to death and cooked alive, I'm still willing to help her recover." I had said without paying mind towards the squirming blonde.

Astrid shook with emotion each time Stormfly's muffled cries of pain could be heard through

Shadow's paws. After about 15 minutes in, Astrid finally said something when I was about to put the last bone into it's proper place.

"Fine. Go ahead hurt the very dragon that didn't kill you when you first arrived." She answered back.

"One. She wasn't expecting me when I emerged out of that bush, so I had the element of

surprise. Point number two: When I did reveal myself, I was in her blind spot a split second later, and you can't attack something you can't see.

She rolled her eyes. "So what. She still saw you enter her vision. She knew you were there." She said dismissively.

"Point number four: Nightshadow was ready and waiting behind a bush with a fireball just in

case she tried to do anything funny. Point number five: I've been with Nightshadow for six years prior to my landing on Berk." I finished the statement and relocated the last and final bone.

I smiled at my work. "There." I had said. "Now, she is only as half as ugly as before." Astrid had gasped and Stormfly snorted a smoke ring in my face in disbelief.

Astrid had tried to punch me when I grabbed her fist in my open hand and closed it to secure the hold. From there, I kicked her in the shins and flipped her on her back earning a groan of pain from Astrid.

I knelt down to face her and said:

"Why do you always resort to violence to solve your problems, Astrid? It will only hurt you in the long run." I smiled at her and gotten up ad the pain in my ribs and legs seemed to disappear. I had Shadow get off Stormfly and he crouched by my side to let me got into the saddle.

"Hey, where are you going? I still need to clean and bandage your wounds!" Gobber yelled as Shadow were getting ready to head back to Hiccup's house.

I sighed and Shadow, pulled into a nosedive and loop, taking us in the other direction and back towards Gobber's house.

"Make sure to put her in splints and keep her on the ground for the next few weeks." I told Astrid as I walked past her.

She nodded in agreement before smacking me in the back of the head.


End file.
